Are we there yet?
by DorisDonut
Summary: The Chipmunks and Chipettes go on a field trip. The bus ride however is not the best experience of the trip..


**Based off a true story of my field trip last year. Except the Chipmunks or Chipettes weren't there. Anyway- I don't own the Chipmunks or Chipettes. All credit and ownership to the Bagdasarian productions. **

* * *

Theodore slouched down in his seat and sighed. "Are we there yet?"

"No, Theodore," said Simon, looking at Theodore and giving the same answer for the 12th time. It was funny until the 5th time, and Theodore still really meant it.

"But.. But.. I'm so hungry!" Theodore whimpered. He looked at Eleanor. "Aren't you?"

Alvin kicked Simon's seat. Simon groaned. "Stop!"

They were all sitting in the back of the bus. Alvin was alone in the last three seater because he refused to sit next to Brittany who was in the one seater. Eleanor and Theodore were in the three seater in front of Brittany, and Simon and Jeanette were in the three seater in front of Alvin's seat.

Alvin kicked Simon's seat again.

"Alvin, stop touching my seat. Do something productive," said Simon, seriously.

"Fine!" Alvin pulled out a piece of paper, and ripped pieces of it. Simon watched him over the seat. He sat back down.

"That's exactly what I meant by doing something productive, Alvin. Waste some paper!" Simon said sarcastically.

Alvin rolled his eyes. He pulled out a straw and put a piece of paper in it, placed the end of the straw in his mouth, and aimed it carefully at Brittany. He inhaled, and SHOOT!

Brittany, despite feeling disgusted by the filthy and dirty bus, had taped a mirror to the back of Theodore and Eleanor's seat, made sure the floor around her was extra clean to put an old pink rug(so she wouldn't ruin valuable ones), and made sure her one seater area was clean for the field trip. She even signed her name and put a Pink flower sticker in the seat. Alvin called it pathetic. Brittany called it comfortable. Simon said it was hurting school property with Eleanor and Jeanette. Theodore didn't see it yet.

Suddenly, in the middle of finally finishing putting on some lip gloss, a piece of paper quickly flew and stuck into her lip, her lip being covered in the glossy and slightly sticky lip gloss. Alvin smirked and turned to the window, so no one could see the happy, devious smile creeping on his face.

"What the.." she muttered, grabbing it. She stared at it. "EW!" she exclaimed. Why the heck was it wet? One thought ran through her mind; Throw it at Alvin. She held it with her nails, not daring to touch the wetness mixed with a dab of lip gloss, and angrily tossed it at Alvin.

Just then, Alvin turned around, to see the same spit ball he previously threw zooming toward him. It landed on his cheek. He gasped. "Brittany!" He clenched the straw and crumpled pieces of paper in his hands.

"You did this!" Brittany accused, pointing at the spitballs.

And a war started.

Alvin threw as much trash as he could at Brittany, while Brittany threw as much trash that she could find at Alvin.

Simon stood up ad looked to the back seats. Distracted and confused, Brittany launched one of Alvin's pieces of trash at Simon's face. "What's going on back here-" An apple core hit Simon in the face.

"Uh.. Oops," said Brittany, looking at Simon.

Eleanor and Theodore were now looking along with Jeanette, and none of the six realized that the bus stopped moving, and the bus driver was standing in front of them. Kids gasped, though most were happy- someone was in trouble! Finally, some action and drama around here!

The bus went silent, that is except for Brittany and Alvin who casually resumed with the trash war. Alvin launched a tissue to Brittany, which landed on the bus drivers face.

"Ahem!" The bus driver roared.

Brittany couldn't help but silently laugh at Alvin's failure. Alvin slowly looked up, hearing the sudden very strong voice and finding Brittany never threw anything back. And for the fact the voices of the kids on the bus stopped. The driver glared down at Alvin, her bottom lip mockingly sticking out. Alvin chuckled nervously.

"H-hi, there," he stammered.

Simon's jaw dropped. Alvin kicked his seat. "Back me up here!" He demanded in whispers.

Simon smacked his head into his head and slouched back down into his seat. Realizing he was alone in this and it seemed like his fault, he desperately looked for an excuse. And anyway, the lady's really ugly stare burned into his soul.

His arm jolted up and he pointed at Brittany. "She started it!"

The driver turned around immediately and looked at Brittany, who was still laughing at Alvin.

"Young lady!" the driver exclaimed, in some thick accent of some sort. Slowly Brittany stopped laughing. Gosh. This lady was creepy.

"Now, I want this field trip to resume normally," the lady spat, with her very odd and spitty accent. She headed to the front of the bus. Brittany stuck her tongue out, just as the driver turned around. Brittany fell back into her seat, and the bus started again.

Simon turned to Jeanette.

"Hang man?" He asked.

Jeanette pulled out her purple notebook and a pencil, and started making lines for a word.

"That's boring," said Alvin, looking over the seat.

"You're boring," interrupted Brittany.

"I'm not boring, you're boring."

"I bet you're more boring than I am, I am fabulous."

"Yeah right, I'm the fabulous one."

"No, I am."

"Fine. But I'm the highly fabulous one."

"You're not fabulous at all."

"I bet I can prove I'm more fabulous."

"I can prove it too, but while being fabulous at the same time."

"Are we there yet?" asked Theodore.

"Hold on, Theodore," said Eleanor, patting Theodore's shoulder.

"Theodore, don't you have a granola bar in your back pack?" asked Jeanette, looking up from her and Simon's game.

Theodore rummaged through his back pack quickly, unable to control himself. He unwrapped the peanut butter and chocolate granola bar, until the field trip bus filled with a horrible stench. Sounds of puking was heard.

Brittany cringed and covered her nose and ears. The others looked down the aisle along with other students. A kid was spitting up all over the ground!

"I-I'm allergic t-to.. Nuts.." he stammered, between coughs. The bus fever started to give the boy a trash can, and she poured some stuff over the stuff from the kid's stomach. She looked down the aisle.

"WHO HAS NUTS?!" she shouted. "NO EATING ON MY BUS!"

Theodore's eyes widened, and he and Eleanor stuffed the bar back into his backpack.

The lady looked at Brittany and glared. She walked back to drive the bus.

"What did I do?" asked Brittany angrily. She stared at Jeanette. "Great idea, Jeanette."

Jeanette blushed nervously, and turned back to her game.

Theodore moaned. He couldn't even eat a granola bar!

"Guys, just go back to what your were doing," said Eleanor, pulling out a coloring book, and handing one to Theodore.

"Nothing?" asked Alvin, "That's what I was doing, nothing. Why does everyone want me to die of boredom?"

"That would be lovely," said Brittany, smirking. "And now, if you excuse me, I will go back to myself. My hair is a mess because of you!"

Alvin made an ugly face and mouthed the words Brittany said, mocking the pink clad Chipette. But she wasn't paying attention.

Alvin slouched down and kicked Simon's seat.

And again.

And again.

And again.

Outraged, Simon stood up. "Okay, that's it!"

"Seville, sit down! No standing on my bus or I will bring you to the front!" the driver shouted.

Embarrassed, Simon sat back down.

"Ha! Finally I'm not the only one getting in trouble down here!" Alvin kicked Simon's seat again.

"Brothers and PIGS these days," Alvin said loudly, smirking. He looked at Brittany as he said "pigs".

"Hey!" Brittany growled.

"What?" Alvin asked innocently.

"Don't act all innocent, Mr. I-think-I'm-hot-but-I'm-really-stupid."

Alvin but his lip in anger.

"Are we there YET?" asked Theodore.

"Brittany, you-"

"Don't start!" Simon, Eleanor and Jeanette said together.

"Shut up!" Alvin yelled to them.

"Excuse me?" asked Brittany, angrily.

"I wasn't talking to you!"

"Liar!"

"Ugly!"

"Idiot!"

"Guys!" Simon exclaimed.

"Brittany, shush," said Eleanor.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

Jeanette looked at Brittany and the bus driver, nervously. "Maybe you should listen to Ellie, Brittany."

"Don't tell me what to do either!" Brittany exclaimed.

Simon frowned. "Alvin, we're all going to be in trouble!"

"ARE WE THERE YYEEEEEET?" asked Theodore.

Soon, the six of them were talking and arguing nonstop. (However, Theodore kept asking if they were there yet.)

A kid in the seat in front glared at them. "Guys, be quiet!"

Soon, several more kids joined in and the whole bus was filled with booming voices of insults and "be quiet!"s.

Finally, the bus driver slammed on the brakes.

Everyone went silent.

"What happened?" asked Alvin.

"We're here!" Theodore joyfully cheered.


End file.
